onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is the primary sailing vessel of the Tenryubito while outside of the Grand Line entirely. It's litereal behemoth length is great enough to be considered a continent unto itself, and was originally built under the orders of the Celestial Dragons of the Sabaody Archipelago to make traveling the world far easier and pleasureable unto themselves as something of a paradise. Ship Design and Appearance There are in total eleven depths to the Leviathan, each running four miles tall except for the very deepest, where the crew sleeps and lives on the few hours they have free each week. Width varies from depth to depth with the top-most and sixth most being the longest of the lot. Sixteen of the Behemo engine style created by Dr. Vegapunk keep the ship operating at all hours of the day and night. *'Primus Aether,' the top depth and vista where the surface rests. Cities have arisen across it, with minor lakes, a singular ocean, and the top of the mountain Olye that can all be found here. The Great Dome Tennu protects the oxygen and purifies it from the outside world, allowing the Celestial Dragons a brief respite from their helmets. *[[Pent Aether|'Pent Aether']], the second depth capable of being traversed by elevator shafts and the Chyon Train. The upper half of Olye runs through here and the singular ocean Oumi continues to span down. *[[Sutter|'Sutter']], the end of both Olye and Oumi. It is here that many scientific measures are conducted, and the place where the real Dr. Vegapunk is most often seen in his off time testing out concepts for the New World and Grand Line. *[[Zetai Budokai|'Zetai Budokai']], the chambers of the triannual tournaments held to keep the Tenryubito amused. A hidden level is where the workers compete less seriously for altered work or pay among themselves, and the sway and rush of Oumi can be both heard and seen quite easily through the temporal glass holding it back. *[[Paradiso|'Paradiso']], the aforementioned stage of paradise. Any and every desire they retain is brought to creation in a limited degree of artificial reality generated by the complex computer system created by Dr. Vegapunk's second in command, Captain Akalë. *Level 6: Coming soon. *Level 7: Coming soon. *Level 8: Coming soon. *[[Pizarohel|'Pizarohel']], The prison depth. Those who are captured by the Tenryubito or deemed as treasonable by such, even slaves or commoners that are wanted to do something yet refuse, are condemned as prisoners within the ninth depth of Leviathan. Here they are chemically injected with a stiffening and paralyzing agent that leaves their bodies pliable if utterly out of their ability to control, being bent into obscene and terrifying postures like living art. A secondary drug is used to keep them from suffering heart attacks or organ failure due to the seeming impossible shapes taken ahold of. *Level 10: Coming soon. *[[Jormangander|'Jormangander']], the final depth. The Grand Burial Cemetary can be found here, where every worker that has ever died upon the Leviathan is put to uneasy rest. The Behemo engines line the underbelly in a constant rumble of energy the crew has been forced to accept, and most of the time it drives one or two members a month insane when coupled with the stress. Running of the Leviathan The ship has a total of nine different captains, the second eight of them meant to oversee each fifteen to fifty miles of distance, with eight firstmates beneath them and one thousand to five thousand crews apiece beneath that. [[Pan Captain Akihiro Senn|''Pan Captain'' Akihiro Senn]] is in charge of all of the others, overseeing the entire construction efforts and making sure that enough funds flow in and out to keep up on schedule. His ability allows him to keep up with many different areas at once, issuing orders near and far and making sure they do not stray off course. *Captain Swarv Barrabin of the Olye is as his title proclaims, the upkeeper of the mountain across the first three depths. *Captain Jibea Davensport' of the ''Oumo is as his title proclaims, the overseer of the great sea Oumo spanning the first three depths. *Captain [[Alkalë Creasu|''Alkalë 'Creasu]] of the Sutterfield is as his title proclaims, the watcher of the third and forth depths and the leading scientist in Dr. Vegapunks abscence. *Captain ''Jinkenjiroma'' of the Pizarohel ''is as his title proclaims, the taskmaster of the ninth depth. *Captain [[Kurokami Onison|''Kurokami Onison]] of the Jormangander is has his title proclaims, the leader of the eleventh depth and hardest worked of all the captains. History As mentioned above, the Celestial Dragons first commissioned the creation of the Leviathan almost two hundred years ago. Over half of the World Government's income has been spent to insure it was forged layer by layer, gradually making the ship more exotic and outrageously expansive as each new generation came to pass and called forth greater and greater expectations. Their greatest desires were easier acchieved with the arrival of Dr. Vegapunk, but even still workers have spent their entire lives keeping it going day in and day out, and a rather large gravesite can be found along the lower depths if one know's who to speak to. Despite the rarity of it's passage the creation of the Behemo engine drive, utilizing Impact Dials wailed upon weekly by the Fleet Admiral of the Marines to create enough umph to move the Leviathan, has seen an improvement of trips. At some point before their break up the crew of the Saint Elysia Pirates infiltrated it and intercepted the renewal of the Impact Dials, killing two of the Tenryubito that were using the ship abusively. The third of the lot was kidnapped and later executed across live screening to the world just before the crew broke off, the event claimed as both Ouohaisuru thereafter, the dethronement of the royalty, and sokui no Souzounushi Shinnnou, the ascension of the creator prince. Category:ships